Frozen Heart
by Gaby Fetik
Summary: Kekuatan yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Semua memory yang Kai ingat tentang masa lalunya telah dihapus, tergantikan oleh kenangannya ketika bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo tentunya terasa sakit, namun hal itu demi keselamatan Kai. Yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah pergi ke Indonesia, di mana tempat yang tak pernah terselimuti oleh salju. Menetap berbelas-belas tahun di sana hingga dapat
1. Chapter 1

Title : Frozen Heart

Cast : Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo or Jerry Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun or Jimmy

Other cast : All member EXO

Summary : Kekuatan yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Semua memory yang Kai ingat tentang masa lalunya telah dihapus, tergantikan oleh kenangannya ketika bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo tentunya terasa sakit, namun hal itu demi keselamatan Kai. Yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah pergi ke Indonesia, di mana tempat yang tak pernah terselimuti oleh salju. Menetap berbelas-belas tahun di sana hingga dapat mengontrol kekuatannya.

**CAST HANYA AUTHOR PINJAM**

**CERITA HANYA AUTHOR YANG MEMILIKI**

**TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENGCOPY PASTE FIC INI**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM FROZEN DISNEY**

**AWAS!**

**YAOI!**

**AUTHOR SUDAH MENGINGATKAN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Kim Jongin imnida,"

"D-Do Kyungsoo imnida,"

"Melihatmu membuatku teringat sahabat kecilku, yang telah pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu,"

"Hyung, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?"

_"Aku tidak bisa,"_

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku mencintainya,"

Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu,"

Cinta ini sangat merumitkan

"Benarkah… kau melakukan ini? Padaku?

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Hyung, kau…"

* * *

**INI CUMA FORWARDNYA DOANG GIMANA CHINGU? **

**INI FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR LOH ^^ HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka berdua. Namanya Jerry dan Jimmy. Nama asli Jerry adalah Kyungsoo dan bukan Jeremiah, apa pun yang kaupikirkan; nama asli Jimmy adalah Sehun. Kyungsoo mulai menggunakan nama itu begitu pindah ke Indonesia, berusaha untuk melupakan kenangannya saat berada di Seoul, namun terkadang Jimmy atau Sehun menggodanya dengan memanggil pria kecil itu dengan sebutan Kyunggie.

Keduanya sudah bekerja sebagai pengusaha, sebenarnya Jerry lah yang bekerja, sedangkan Jimmy, dia hanya menemani Kyungsoo, mungkin tidak hanya menemani, namun sebagai penasehat juga untuk Jerry. Jerry yang sosoknya mudah marah terkadang bisa membuat nyawa seseorang terancam, sehingga Jerry memerlukan Jimmy untuk dapat membantu untuk mengontrol kekuatannya.

Jimmy yang berumur lebih muda dua tahun dari Jerry selalu berdiri di sampingnya, dimanapun Jerry berada, kecuali di kamar mandi, tidak mungkin Jimmy berdiri di samping Jerry ketika Jerry sedang mandi.

Sikap Jimmy yang lemah lembut terkadang membuat hati Jerry yang pemarah menjadi lebih sedikit penyabar. Kalian mungkin beranggapan kalau sikap Jerry yang kaya sangat berbalik dengan Jimmy. Ya, kalian memang benar, namun terkadang Jerry dapat menjadi lebih baik dari Jimmy, entah apa yang ada dipikiran kalian saat ini.

Sekarang, Jerry dengan sebuah berkas ditangannya duduk di ruangan kantornya sendiri, dan sudah pasti ada Jimmy di sampingnya yang senang tiasa berada di sampingnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk," kata Jerry, matanya masih tidak lepas dari berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya. Jimmy pun segera bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat pada orang itu. _"Pasti orang Korea," _pikir Jerry.

Jerry pun menurunkan berkasnya. Kaki kanannya yang tadi di topangkan di kaki sebelah kirinya merusut hingga posisi duduknya seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang memakai rok.

"Kuharap saya tidak mengganggu Anda," ujar lelaki itu yang di mulutnya, tampaknya, mentega tidak akan meleleh.

"Tidak," jawab Jerry dengan suara lembut. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang besar dari dalam tasnya. "Ehem, saya sudah meminta ijin dua hari yang lalu untuk menemui Anda," kata lelaki itu sambil memberikan amplop tersebut.

"Oh, Lee Sooman kah?" tanya Jerry sambil membuka amplop cokelat itu. Sebenarnya Jerry tidak tahu nama pria tua ini, dia tahu karena Jimmy tadi membisiknya, dan hal itu membuat pria tua itu sedikit sakit hati. "Ya," kata pria itu singkat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" kini Jimmy angkat bicara. "Kim Joonmyeon," kata pria itu.

Jerry membaca berkas itu. Dahinya mengerut, berusaha memahami isi dari berkas itu. Jerry melempar berkas itu pada Jimmy, "Ini, kamu sendiri yang menentukan," kata Jerry lalu pergi dari kantornya.

Semua orang membungkuk hormat begitu Jerry keluar dari dalam lift, seperti seorang Raja yang diagungkan oleh rakyatnya, namun itulah Jerry. Jerry mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar, menuju mobil merah yang berada di bawah panasnya sinar matahari, seperti berjemur hingga menunggu pemiliknya datang.

Jerry berjalan cepat, tergesa-gesa, namun sebenarnya dirinya tidak sedang terburu-buru, dia hanya ingin lebih cepat untuk sampai ke rumahnya, berbaring di kasur empuknya dengan sebuah AC sebagai penyejuknya.

Jerry memutar kunci mobilnya, dan mengarahkan setirnya ke arah barat, menuju rumahnya.

Pip pip

Jerry menatap layar ponselnya, membatalkan niatnya untuk memutar arah mobil merah ini. Di sana tertera tulisan Jimmy memanggil. Jerry mendecih sebal, mungkin Jimmy akan menanyakan tentang hal ini—tentang Jerry yang kabur dari orang Korea ini—Jerry pun kembali menatap ke depan, tidak peduli dengan handpone nya yang terus berdering.

"Arghh… setidaknya angkat telepon itu!" Jimmy berkata kesal sambil membanting handpone-nya, tuan Sooman yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri dan Jimmy hanya bisa tersenyum kaku untuk hal itu.

Bunyi gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal sedikit memekakan telinga ketika pemuda kecil itu mulai berjalan menuju arah yang dituju. Jerry menancap gasnya lebih lagi, entah kenapa pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia kabur dari sana. Itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat bodoh, namun waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali bukan?

Jerry menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, mengingat jika ini bukanlah Seoul yang bisa digunakan untuk balapan mobil. Jerry memijit kepalanya pelan, "Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" katanya.

Ia tahu ia sangat membenci orang Korea—meskipun dirinya sendiri adalah orang Korea—namun setidaknya menghormati orang lain bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan?

Jerry menggenggam setirnya kuat. "Argghh! Kenapa Jimmy sangat bodoh!" teriak Jerry kesal hingga…

Cittt….

Suara gesekan tersebut menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya berada di tengah jalan raya. Berhenti dengan dua mobil yang membeku di depannya dan tangan kiri Jerry seakan menyetop mobil tersebut.

Jerry menggeleng cepat, "Oh, tidak, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jerry sambil menatap kedua tangannya. "Tidak tidak tidak." Kyungsoo memeluk kedua tangannya sendiri.

Seperti yang diduganya, semua orang yang ada berkerumun mendekati mobil yang telah berbentuk es kini. Sebuah kesempatan untuk Jerry melarikan diri. Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati, Jerry keluar dari mobil merah yang dikendarainya tadi.

Berlari merupakan pilihan yang tepat saat ini. Sambil tetap memeluk kedua tangannya, Jerry berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berusaha untuk lari dari manusia-manusia tropis tersebut.

Jerry berhenti sesaat, menengok kebelakang memastikan jika tidak ada siapa pun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Aman. Jerry membuka pintu gerbang cokelat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh Tuan Muda Jerry, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Ji Sun, satpam rumah Jerry. Jerry memintanya diam dengan isyarat tangannya. Ji Sun pun menutup mulutnya dan membantu tuan muda itu masuk menuju rumahnya.

"Apakah anda memerlukan air putih tuan?" tanya Ji Sun sopan, Jerry hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, semua tenaganya habis terkuras untuk berlari tadi sehingga anggukan kepala kecilnya untuk menjawab. Ji Sun pun berlari kecil menuju dapur, sementara Jerry bersandar pada sofa empuk ruang tamunya.

Jerry menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, terlihat dirinya sangat kacau hari ini, dasi yang miring, rambut yang berantakan, jas yang tidak beraturan, entah bagaimana mendeskripsikan orang bangsawan ini.

Ji Sun datang sambil membawa air putih di tangannya. Jerry tersenyum kecil, dia sangat membutuhkan air untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya ini. Ji Sun memberikan air itu pada Jerry dan Jerry pun dengan cepat menerimanya dan langsung meneguk cepat air itu.

Jerry meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan segera bangkit berdiri. "Katakan pada Jimmy aku sedang tidak mau menemuinya sekarang." perintah Jerry pada Ji Sun. Ji Sun mengangguk menurut. Jerry pergi ke kamarnya, sesuai dengan rencana yang dia lakukan saat di kantor tadi.

Jerry merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Jerry menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rasa takut kini melandanya, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Jerry menutup matanya, air mata menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya.

**JERRY POV**

Entah kenapa kini aku mengalirkan air mataku. Namun, setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi rasa bebanku, berbeda dengan pendapat eomma tentang menangis _"Menangis hanya akan mempersulit permasalahan," _dulu beliau selalu mengatakan hal itu.

Aku masih mengenakan jasku, aku menangis sepuas-puasnya, berharap sedikit demi sedikit beban ini menghilang. "Eomma… appa… aku takut," kataku pelan.

Aku terus menangis, tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku ini. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Apakah berita akan menulis tentang hal ini? Apakah Jimmy akan memarahiku tentang ini? Semoga, besok tidak terjadi apa-apa.

oOo

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menatap ruangan kamarku yang kini berganti warna catnya. Biru, dengan hiasan salju, ah, ini pasti karena tangisanku semalam, berganti ketika aku kesal dan sedih.

Aku menatap kaca, aku masih mengenakan jas yang kupakai kemarin. Kurasa terlalu lamanya aku menangis hingga membuatku tertidur dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandiku, membasuh diri agar terlihat lebih rapi daripada seperti ini.

Aku mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana hitam, tidak seperti penampilanku ketika diluar, berpenampilan bangsawan yang diikuti empat pengawal di depan dan di belakang. Aku rasa aku lebih tampan jika seperti ini.

Aku membuka pintu, terlihat di depan pintu terdapat dua pengawal yang menjaga. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, selalu seperti inilah yang kulihat jika setiap pagi, dua orang pengawal yang terus mengawasi di depan pintu, seakan-akan aku dikurung di dalam kamar yang tidak diperbolehkan keluar kemanapun.

Dua pengawal itu yang tidak ku kenal namanya membungkuk hormat, aku tersenyum tipis dan menyuruhnya berdiri, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Aku berhenti sesaat, kembali aku menghembuskan nafasku begitu melihat tangga yang arahnya menuju ke bawah, siap atau tidak aku akan bertemu dengan Jimmy dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan nada ketus yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Aku memegang tangga itu dengan rasa takut, namun dengan cepat aku lepaskan begitu es hampir membuat tangga itu membeku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Baiklah Jerry, kau harus sudah siap sekarang.

Terlihat Jimmy dengan tenangnya membaca koran yang baru di dapatnya pagi ini, aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Jimmy menoleh padaku, merasakan kehadiranku ini. Aku menyunggingkan senyum termanisku. "Hai," kataku pelan sangat pelan malah, namun Jimmy masih bisa mendengar itu. Jimmy tersenyum manis, lebih manis dariku. "Duduklah." Katanya sambil menggeserkan pantatnya, menyisakan tempat untukku.

Aku kembali menarik nafas, pasti dia akan menanyakan tentang hal "itu". Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, dan berusaha duduk setenang mungkin. Aku memeluk erat bantal sofa hingga kukuku memutih, dan yang kulihat sekarang ini adalah bantal itu berusaha untuk berubah warna, dari warna cokelat muda menjadi biru, sebiru kristal es. Jimmy mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau takut?" tanyanya sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum, "Litte," kataku sambil tersenyum kaku.

Hening terjadi di antara kami, dan aku terus menerus menundukkan kepala, "Jangan membuat rumah ini menjadi rumah es Kyunggie," kata Jimmy sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Kau akan membuatku kedinginan nanti," katanya lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, seandainya jika aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini mungkin jika tidak ada nasihat dari Jimmy aku bisa melakukan ini. "Aku tidak bisa… melakukannya," kataku pelan sambil menggenggam lebih erat bantal sofa.

Jimmy menaruh cangkirnya dan bersandar, "Maka belajarlah, berita tentang kejadian 'itu' menjadi hangat saat ini," kata Jimmy dengan nada yang sabar, namun perkataan itu terasa sangat membuatku takut, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memarahimu," kata Jimmy lagi, aku terdiam, itu adalah berita bagus untuk hari ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah," kataku tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat Jimmy terkejut. "Pindah?" ulang Jimmy bodoh. "Ya." Jawabku singkat.

Jimmy terkekeh mendengar pendapatku, "Itu sangat baik," kata Jimmy. Aku senang mendengar hal itu, berita bagus yang kedua. "Kau mau di mana?" tanya Jimmy sambil menatapku.

Mataku terbelalak, apakah benar jika Jimmy yang sangat pelit ini menanyakanku? Menanyakan tempat yang ingin kutinggali? Ini adalah berita bagus yang ketiga. "Pulau Shinki!" kataku senang dan cepat, akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih—karena biasanya Jimmy lah yang memilihkan.

Jimmy tersenyum dingin dan kembali menyeruput kopinya, "Apakah kamu membaca berkas kemarin?" tanyanya dingin sambil kembali menaruh kopinya di tempat semula. Aku membuka mulutku, "A-ani, itu… mungkin hanya kebetulan," kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, itu adalah kebohongan yang kedua kalinya pada Jimmy, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan—karena saat pertama kalinya aku berbohong Jimmy mengurungku di dalam kamar selama seminggu, makanan pun diantar oleh para maid yang bekerja di sini. Mengingat hal itu aku langsung meneguk ludahku kasar, ah perbuatan yang bodoh Jerry.

"Jangan pernah membohongiku." Kata Jimmy pelan, dia pasti mengetahui hal ini. "Kau melakukan ini karena perintah appa, dan aku tidak suka itu." kataku sedikit ketus. Jimmy terkekeh, "Memang, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu," kata Jimmy beralasan. Aku tahu bukan itu alasannya, alasannya hanyalah appa ingin menjadikanku manusia normal sehingga bisa meneruskan perusahaan konyolnya itu.

"Kalian hanya membuatku terkurung." Ketusku lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Jimmy seorang diri.

**JIMMY POV**

"Hoammm…" aku menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Suara ketukan pintu di luar membuatku harus membuka mataku dengan enggan. "Nuguya!?" bentakku kesal, siapa yang berani-berani mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

"Umm, jeoseonghamnida tuan, ada berita buruk tuan," namja itu mulai berbicara "Saat seorang maid masuk ke dalam kamar tuan muda Jerry, maid itu berkata jika kamar tuan muda mulai berubah." Kata suara berat itu memberitahu. "Seperti biasanya." Katanya melanjutkan.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku, itu sudah sering terjadi jika Jerry sedang marah ataupun sedih. Namun, apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Ah, membuatku bertambah pusing saja.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal. "Lalu?" kataku, suaraku terdengar pelan karena terendam oleh bantal empukku.

"Wajah tuan muda terlihat… kacau." Kata orang itu dengan nada pelan saat bilang "kacau" tadi. Aku sedikit meresapi kalimat itu, "kacau" "penampilan"

"APA YANG TELAH TERJADI!?" kataku kaget hingga orang yang ada di depan pintu kamarku terdengar kaget. "E-entahlah," jawabnya takut.

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Baiklah Oh Sehun, kau harus tenang. "Hhh… baiklah, kau boleh pergi," kataku dan saat itu juga terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku, "Waeyo?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri, tapi jika sebenarnya ada Jerry pertanyaan ini aku kuberikan untuknya.

Seketika aku langsung mandi, tidak peduli masih jam berapa pagi ini, di pikiranku hanya ada Jerry, Jerry, dan Jerry, pria kecil yang selalu membuatku berhati-hati.

Aku bersandar pada sofa di ruang tamu, aku ke sini karena aku tahu Jerry pasti akan lewat ke sini. Aku meminta pada seorang maid untuk membawakanku sebuah kopi dan koran yang baru di dapat pagi ini. Maid itu pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh.

Aku menatap jam diding, masih pukul enam pagi, tapi setidaknya sebentar lagi Jerry akan lewat.

Maid itu pun datang dengan nampan yang berisi kopi dan koran di atasnya, aku tersenyum tipis dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi, begitu juga dengan pengawal yang lain.

Aku mulai membuka koran, melihat-lihat berita yang sangat hangat hari ini. Namun, saat aku membuka topik yang hangat, di sana terlihat sangat jelas dengan judul "DUA MOBIL BEKU" aku pun langsung membaca cepat, jantungku terus berdetak cepat. Apakah ini yang telah membuat kemarahan Jerry? Atau kesedihan?

Aku berusaha setenang mungkin. Dan aku mendengar seseorang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sehingga aku menoleh. Namja mungil itu terdengar ketakutan ketika menatapku. "Hai," adalah kata yang keluar dari bibir cintanya—karena bentuk bibirnya adalah cinta jika tertawa. Jerry juga memasang senyum termanisnya, meskipun senyuman itu terlihat sangat kaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku. Lagi-lagi Jerry menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berjalan pelan ke arahku.

Aku menggeser pantatku agar Jerry dapat duduk. Jerry memeluk erat bantal sofa, aku menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahiku, "Kau takut?" tanyaku dingin. "Little," kata Jerry, namun seperti itulah, dari wajahnya sudah terlihat.

Hening terjadi beberapa menit. Kulihat bantal yang digenggam oleh Jerry mulai berubah menjadi warna biru muda, warna yang cantik menurutku. "Jangan membuat rumah ini menjadi rumah es Kyunggie," kataku sambil menyeruput kopiku, "Kau akan membuatku kedinginan nanti," kataku, meskipun itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Jerry menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku tidak bisa," katanya takut, "melakukannya," lanjutnya.

Aku menaruh cangkir kopiku dan bersandar. Mataku masih sangat lelah, bangun jam empat merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin bagi orang Korea. Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku. "Maka belajarlah, berita tentang kejadian 'itu' menjadi hangat saat ini," kataku dengan sabar, sangat sabar malah, namun kulihat Jerry malah semakin takut, apakah anak ini kelainan? "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memarahimu," kataku lanjut berusaha membuat Jerry senang.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah," kata Jerry tiba-tiba, aku tersentak kaget, apakah dia serius? "Pindah?" ulangku bodoh, namun aku segera bersikap normal dengan perkataan Jerry tadi. "Ya," jawabnya singkat

Ini adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar dari mulut mungilnya, bagaimana bisa kita—aku dan Jerry pindah? Sedangkan appa dan eomma Jerry telah memberiku perintah untuk terus menetap di negara tropis ini.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Itu sangat baik," kataku. Argghhh! Mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini? Bodoh sekali kau Jimmy.

Kulihat Jerry sangat senang, namun dia tutupi dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit. "Kau mau di mana?" Oh Jimmy, mengapa kau sangat bodoh hari ini?

Mata Jerry terlihat lebih lebar daripada biasanya. Mungkin dia berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba aku sebaik ini padanya. "Pulau Shinki!" katanya senang.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyeruput kopiku. Aku berpikir, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama pulau itu, tapi dimana? Oh, aku tahu, berkas yang diberikan tuan Lee Sooman kemarin.

"Apakah kamu membaca berkas kemarin?" tanyaku datar. Kulihat Jerry gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku ini, namun bolehkan aku mempertanyakan hal ini? "A-ani, itu… mungkin hanya kebetulan," katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku yakin dia sedang berbohong padaku sekarang, dan aku tidak suka jika dia sedang berbohong, apalagi padaku.

"Jangan pernah membohongiku." Kataku pelan dan dingin. Jerry terlihat ketakutan, terlihat dari ekspreksi wajahnya. Jerry mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kau melakukan ini karena perintah appa, dan aku tidak suka itu." katanya ketus, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya sedikit menyentakku, ya walaupun tidak seperti pegawai-pegawai kantornya yang pernah menjadi korbannya sih. "Memang, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu," kataku beralasan, tapi benar bukan aku menjawab dengan jujur lho, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kalian hanya membuatku terkurung!" ketusnya lagi sambil pergi meninggalkanku sendiri._" Oh Jerry, mengapa kau berubah semenjak kejadian 'itu'?"_

Aku memanggil Gerald, pengawal setia Jerry. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Tolong pesankan dua tiket pesawat ke Seoul." kataku pelan, mataku tidak menatap lelaki gemuk tersebut, namun kuyakin dia sedang menggangguk sekarang dan berkata "N-ne tuan." Katanya sambil berlalu.

oOo

Semenjak hari itu—hari pertengkaranku dan Jerry dimulai, Jerry lebih senang mengurungkan diri di kamar. Aku merasa tertekan jika Jerry bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku yang notabene adalah sahabatnya.

Di bandara pun Jerry masih tetap seperti itu, dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca sambil menunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Lembar demi lembar dia membalik buku itu, namun terlihat dari matanya dia tidak sedang membaca, dia seperti melihat setiap lembar. Maka tidak heran dia seperti lebih cepat membaca hari ini.

Aku berpindah posisi tepat di sebelah Jerry duduk. Jerry tidak bergeming, dibalik kacamatanya dia hanya melirikku sambil berdecih kesal.

Aku berdehem pelan, namun Jerry tidak kunjung menoleh padaku. "Jerry…" kataku memulai, "apakah sebegitu bencinya, kau padaku?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menatap kedua retina matanya yang terhalang oleh kacamata hitamnya.

Jerry menggeleng pelan, aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini padaku?" tanyaku lagi. Jerry menurunkan bukunya dan menatap ku, membuat jantungku berdesir, "Entahlah, tapi aku tidak membencimu," kata Jerry menjawab lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Aku menghela nafas panjang, baguslah kalau begitu, "kalian hanya ingin membuatku aman." Lanjut Jerry.

Beruntung jika dia mengerti. Aku tersenyum manis dan bangkit berdiri. Kuraih tangan mungilnya. "Kajja!" kataku. Jerry mengangguk dan membalas senyumanku.

Jerry membenahi topinya dan bangkit berdiri. Kami berjalan berdua, kulihat Jerry menggenggam tanganku erat. Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan.

_"Kyungsoo, apakah aku bisa memilikimu?"_


End file.
